A Siren With Plenty To Lose
by PuppyPi3rs4Lif3
Summary: Pandora, a planet full of deadly creatures and people. But what happens when the Vault Hunters discover there used to be three vaults on Pandora, and four more Vault Hunters. And especially, what happens when one of them, a siren named Jovie, turns out to be Tina's guardian. Will Lilith and Tina remember their closet friend, and will the twelve Vault Hunters defeat the new threat..
1. Memories Will Stay With You Forever

**Hey people wassup? This story takes place basically any time, before the first game, and after the second. I'm writing this story and another story so I'm sorry if I'm slow at updating this and the other story. It was an idea that came into my head, so I hope you like it! I was planning on writing a story about The Walking Dead but instead I wrote this. It's about a character of mine I made up and what things they get up to. I updated this story, so hopefully it's a lot better! Please read and review, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So you want to hear another legend, eh? One about the true legend of Pandora? Tough luck, I'm telling you!" Marcus informed, preparing himself to tell the true legend of Pandora.

"Pandora, a planet well known for its vaults and deadly creatures. But something else lies buried underneath the ground of this wasteland. The legend of The True Vault Hunters of Pandora is never spoken of, people fearing they will face the consequences if it was ever told. Pandora is only taught to have two vaults…but it actually has three. Before Roland, Lilith, Mordecai and Brick came along, there were The True Vault Hunters. Roland and the other Vault Hunters came two years after. The True Vault Hunters have extreme power, and live to this date.

Only one of their names is known…her name is Jovie. She is a siren but when she was an infant, her parents abandoned her, believing that she would kill them due to her mystical powers. But as I was saying, she and the other three Vault Hunters managed to open this vault. Unfortunately, the vault was a waste of their time. A creature only known as The Guardian attacked the vault Hunters they manage to kill the warrior, but the vault resealed itself, and it was never opened again. You see, the Eridians had monsters like we have today, but some of them consumed Eridium, and grew to an enormous size. They were sealed in Vaults, so the civilization of Pandora would be safe. There is a possiblity that when every single Vault in the galaxy is opened, there will be nothing only a huge creature within. But this possiblity is a lie, considering the Eridians didn't have a lot of different species. So some Vaults are disappointments, but there are Vaults, filled with treasure. But this is Jovie's story, so I shall begin!"

_**A Siren With Plenty To Lose**_

* * *

_**Fla**__**shback**_

"_Attention villagers, this land is now property of the Crimson Lance. Please evacuate the area. If we are threatened we will open fire!" I heard a Crimson Lance soldier announce before the villagers started screaming. I lived in a village called Dovea in the planet Thrace. It was a small village, roasting hot every day and no grass, just yellow sandy dirt. I was an orphan, living in a shack with my foster parents. I looked around, scanning the area for them so I knew they would survive. I couldn't see them. Then suddenly the army of soldiers opened fire, bullets spraying everywhere, killing innocent people. I could hear screams coming from people everywhere, women running away with their newborns, husbands carrying wives, all that. I turned on my heel and started to run for dear life, even though I was shit at running I had no other options…unless. _

_I stopped running and turned around. A soldier saw me and was about to shoot me, gun aiming for my head. I was frightened out of my life, he pulled the trigger, but nothing came out of the gun, it ran out of bullets. i took the opportunity while i had, i turned around and began to flee again when I felt a very sharp pain dig into my hip. I fell to the ground, felt my hand against my hip and brought it to my face. I'd been shot. I tried to get up but failed. I winced in pain, lying on the ground, trying not to scream to attract attention. I let out a few whimpers for replacements of loud, crying in agony screams. My vision began to blur, my bones starting to weaken, my whimpers beginning to get louder. I strained my eyes to see a soldier slowly make his way to me, gun pointed at me. He lowered his gun and stared at me, realizing I'd been shot. He rushed over to me. He was a well-built man, with chocolate brown eyes and skin to match._

"_Can you hear me?" he asked, trying to make out if I was still alive. His face showed real concern over my injuries._

"_Y-y-yeah, uh did you just s-s-shoot me?" I mumbled, my voice low and quiet. I was confused as to why he cared; he was trying to wipe out this whole village! My bones were constantly weakening by the minute, so I needed attention, FAST!_

"_No that was someone else, I can see by your skin you're a siren. Look take these, I know there aren't that many sirens, they'll numb the pain. I'll help you up," he kindly offered, helping me up. He handed me a bottle of water, some pills and a rag. I took the pills and pain slowly began to cease. I pressed the rag against my wound. I smiled at him. it ws a very nice gesture of him to do such a thing, considering his occupation was to kill me and the rest of the villagers._

"_T-t-thank you, I know you aren't supposed to help us," I thanked, grateful for what he'd done for me. He saved my life! If it weren't for those pills, I would've died. _

"_No problem, you need to go, now!" he informed me._

"_Wait, what's your name? Mine's Jovie," I asked, eager to know the name of my hero._

"_Roland, now go, quick!" he ushered me and he picked up his gun, nodded at me and jogged in a different direction. I never forgot Roland; he had no reason whatsoever to save me. His job was to kill me, but he didn't. He saved me, because I was a siren. He was a good man, and I'll always remember him for what he done._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I stared at the dirty ground; it was covered with a layer of yellow sandy dirt. The sun lit the whole area. It reminded me of home, Dovea. It reminded me…of Roland. I shook my head, trying to get the memory out of my head. I lifted my head, purple bandana covering half my face. The spring breeze blew the strands of my hair in the air. My side fringe blew into my eyes, but I didn't care. I don't think I care about anything really anymore, unless it means something to me. Not many things are special to me anymore, except Tina... Maybe that's why I'm here, I heard the "Vault Hunters" opened the vault, but the vault key revealed a map of vaults spread throughout the galaxy. How did I know? I disguised myself, that's how! Heh, them hunters think they are the true vault hunters, they got another thing coming. This wasteland has nothing to hope for, no treasure, no monster free areas...but I find myself drawn to this place. Even though Thrace was a safer and secured place to live, I didn't want to leave Pandora. Maybe it was because of Lilith, an old friend of mine was here. I started to walk towards the limbless psycho that was lying on the ground, raving like a lunatic.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" he shouted, even though he couldn't survive with no limbs whatsoever. He had strange markings, like drawings all over his torso. Maybe it's some tribal stuff, I don't really know

"Any last words, babe?" I asked in a seductive tone. I loved playing around with them, especially when they can't even touch me! I hated psychos, out of all the weird bandits and creatures on Pandora, to me psychos were the worst. They were the reason Lilith and I never saw each other again, they were the cause of what happened... to Tina...

"I'll strip your flesh!" he raved, seeing as he was a psycho I wasn't surprised he said that. I shot him with my repeater, and carried on with my journey.I don't really have any journeys anymore. To me you just walk around doing nothing but shit. Nothing seems worth it, maybe that's why gave me some pills. They made me feel myself again, I looked at the label of them one day. _antidepressants_, I must have been depressed for a long time now. But I'm better, and I did it all for Tina. So my journey now, that means something to me is to find Lilith and these Vault Hunters, and especially Tina…


	2. That Very First Day We Met

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I mainly write my other story A Love Unstoppable so bear with me! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm always open to opinions and ideas so PM me or review, whatever. I'm going to try and update more for you! This is only the second chapter so if it's shit, sorry but it will get better I promise! This chapter is mostly a flashback, so you get to know Jovie a bit and why she's on Pandora. I will have lots of flashbacks in chapters for you so that you can understand Jovie, and her back-story. Anyways, please R&R and enjoy! ;)**

_**February 23, 3:00pm **_

_**Fyrestone**_

_**Arid Badlands**_

The wind whistled in my ear, sand blowing into my eyes. The sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Another day without Tina, but hopefully not for long. I fumbled in my pocket, and took out the picture I treasured most. It was of me and Tina. Her left arm around my neck, her ocean blue eyes staring into my crystal blue ones. We were smiling at each other, my right arm around her neck, in fact we were laughing because Lilith fell or something. I smiled to myself, remembering the good times we shared. But my mood suddenly dropped, as I remembered the day we first met…

_**Flashback**_

_Tina laid on her bed in her little workshop in Tundra Express, thinking about her recently deceased parents. If only Mommy and Daddy made it out alive._

"_Oh Mommy, and Daddy I know I wasn't the best daughter…but I miss you," she blubbed as she buried her face into her dirty pillow. She witnessed her parents death, right in front of her eyes. Nobody could blame her for feeling this way._

"_And now…because of me…you're DEAD!" she cried, muffling her cries into her pillow. She felt as if the whole world crushed around her, what did she do to deserve this? She's just a twelve year old kid, that lost her parents to some psycho by the name of Flesh Sticks. She would get him one day, she vowed that, for the sake of her parents. She cried into her pillow for a while letting everything out. She managed to crawl off her bed, and wipe her eyes with her little pale dainty hands. She stood up, unsure of what do next, but then something caught her attention. She noticed a letter on the table just outside her workshop. She slowly dragged herself to it, still feeling guilty about her parents. She picked up the letter from the table in her right hand, and saw very fancy italic writing sprawled across it. She read the letter, but teardrops fell as she reached the end:_

"_Dear to Our Lovely Tina,_

_By the time you have managed to notice and read this letter, we probably have already…passed away. We knew this was coming, but we didn't know for long before we were taken and…you know the rest. Daddy and I want to let you know that we love you, always have and always will. We always wanted what's best for you, and this is not one of them things. But you won't be on your own, a very good friend of ours, Jovie, will be your guardian. She is a siren, and loves to kick ass like you do! You will love her, and she will love you. We are so sorry this has to happen…but I guess it's just our time to go. Jovie will take care of you, and you two will get along just fine. But Daddy and I love you, we love you sooo much, and we have always been proud of you. We love you, take care Our Lovely Tina…_

_With love from Mommy and Daddy xxxxxx" the letter said. Little teardrops stained the edges of the letter. Tina's eyes were brimming with more tears, but she could just make out a tall and slim figure enter her workshop._

"_WHO ARE YOU? WANT DO YOU WANT!" Tina screamed at the mysterious figure. They came closer, and Tina realized it was a woman._

"_I-I-I'm Jovie, I'm uh, a friend of your parents-" the figure answered. She knew what happened to this girl. She lost her parents…well at least she had parents. _

"_So…you heard?" Tina questioned, leaving the letter to rest on the table. The woman was pale skinned, with long plum purple hair with neon highlights and a side fringe parted to the right. She had crystal blue seductive eyes and blue mystical tattoos running down the left side of her body to match. She wore brown knee high boots, black tight cargo trousers, lemon yellow hoodie with elbows length sleeves (Zipped down showing a bit of cleavage) and black finger less gloves. _

"_Yeah…I'm sorry about your parents, Tina," Jovie mumbled to the devastated child. She wasn't an expert with kids, or with new people to add to that matter._

"_Thank you, so why exactly are you here?" Tina quietly questioned her, looking anxiously at her feet._

"_For you…I'm assuming you read the letter right?" Jovie asked. Jovie was unsure of what to say, considering she is very inexperienced in these types of situations. _

"_Yeah…I did" came a quiet timid reply from Tina._

"_Look, I know this is hard for you, I mean you're only twelve years old," Jovie stated, hoping Tina would reply. Tina just still stared at the ground, not replying to Jovie. Guess I'll just have to play the back-story card then, Jovie thought to herself as she spoke._

"_I've never been in the same situation you're in, because my parents dumped me. I was adopted by two foster parents…to me they were my real parents. It was hard growing up because I'm a siren, but I had some great friends. Tina, you're just dealing with your parents…passing. Maybe I should just go, come back tomorrow or whatever," Jovie admitted, thinking she was going nowhere with this kid. She began to walk away, but her left arm was tugged and as she turned around, Tina grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Jovie smirked to herself as she hugged Tina back._

"_Don't go…Just don't go…" Tina mumbled. She couldn't deal with someone else walking out of that workshop, not now. _

"_I won't kid, I won't," Jovie reassured her. And she meant that, she wouldn't. for as long as Tina lives, she'll try to look after her, its what her parents would've wanted. After a short moment, Tina released Jovie from her grasp. She wiped her teary eyes with the back of her right hand._

"_You're a siren, huh?" Tina asked, judging from the tattoos and the letter she just read._

"_Yeah, sometimes its great, other times not so much…Wanna know more?" Jovie asked, trying to distract the child from the devastating news she was faced with._

"_Sure, this better be good," Tina replied with a small smile on her face. Jovie returned the smile, happy the girl wasn't as stubborn as she thought she would be._

"_Oh don't worry, I won't disappoint ya!" Jovie joked as the two girls laughed. Tina led Jovie into her workshop and from then on, Tina knew Jovie would keep her promise, no matter what…_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You don't want none of this, merc!" a bandit thief startled me. I folded the picture and put in back into my pocket. I turned around and was faced with a small gang of bandits. I smiled to myself, this will be so easy!

"Oh yeah, gimme yer best shot, asshole!" I teased as I got out my Patton (White Atlas revolver with a scope, really good gun) and shot him, straight into his forehead. I ducked behind a boulder as the bandits continued firing. I peeped up from the boulder to find a raider reloading. I grinned to myself, taking the opportunity as I shot him twice, one in the chest and his head. His head exploded into a million pieces, blood splashing onto the ground, giving the dirt a deep scarlet red colour. I spotted another raider reloading and he met the same fate as his friend. Three left to go, eh? I threw a grenade with a corrosive mod and it exploded, green acid splashing on the remaining bandits, causing them to scream as the acid ate their flesh. They soon were eaten by the acid. I peeped above the boulder once again, and found that the coast was clear. I came out from the boulder, relieved the bandits were dead. I sighed and looked to my left, noticing Dr. Zed's house. Dr. Zed, the amount of times I went in there with bullet wounds and he saved me. He was a good man, well to me he was! I missed him, I missed everyone from Fyrestone, and New Haven…and I can't forget Sanctuary. Scooter, heh Crazy Earl, Lilith, Tina…and Roland. I haven't seen that guy since he saved me a long time ago. I heard he passed away…Tina must've been so upset. Her and Roland were very close, her would come to her workshop and they would play games with each other, laughing away. They would talk for so long as well, it's a pity I wasn't there to see them. But I couldn't, because that was when….

Anyways, wait a minute, I forgot Claptrap! Man I haven't seen that funny robot in years! He's probably in Sanctuary now, but secretly I hoped he was in Fyrestone. He loved Fyrestone, I bet even if it took years and years to get here, he would always come back to Fyrestone and remember the memories he had once lived here. I looked around foolishly, hoping that I would see a funny little robot dancing his heart away, of whatever he has. I started walking again. Past the Bounty Board. Ah, the missions I used to find here. And the amount of money I would get too! I continued on heading for the Catch-A-Ride station, I didn't wanna walk all the way to Sanctuary, or Tundra Express, I fucking hate walking! But then I stopped in my tracks. I could see a little box, moving as if it was dancing. It wasn't Claptrap was it? He wouldn't co here would he? Or could he? A bunch of questions swarmed around in my brain, wondering was that him. But then something confirmed that he was here…you know what it is!

"C'mon everybody! Check me out I'm dancing', I'm dancing'!" he said as he continued dancing. I decided to let him know of my presence. I started walking, a bit faster this time, until I was a few metres away from him. He still didn't notice me, but he would soon.

"WASSUP CLAPTRAP!" I shouted with my arms spread out wide as jumped and turned around to see me. Haha, he's so stupid!

"J-JOVIE?! Oh God you're here! You're alive I missed you how long has it been are you ok what are you doing here what did you think of my dancing!" he blurted out in a rush as he came over to me.

"Heh, yes it's me Jovie, I missed you too it's been a few years, maybe four. Yes I'm ok I'm looking for Lilith and Tina you're dancing was great!" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Thanks! I made it up myself! Anyway, you got a long way to go if you're looking for Tina, she's all the way in Tundra Express!"

"I know, I'm thinking of driving there, well for now I am, need a ride?" I kindly offered, knowing he wouldn't get back to Sanctuary by himself.

"Yes I would! I was hoping you'd say that, by the way I have sooo much news for you you'll wanna hear it!" he said as we started walking towards the station.

"Haha I knew you'd say that! Right I want you to tell me every single thing that's happened since I was gone. And, if you're good I might tell you what happened to me!" I informed him as we stopped in front of the station. I pressed a few buttons and a Plasma Blue Bandit Technical vehicle was in front of us!

"Right, get in and tell me all the gossip!" I stated as I picked up Claptap.

"Woah woah what are you doing?" he curiously asked, arms flying everywhere.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you in the damn car!" I replied as I put him in the back.

"Oh right! Thank you minion!" he thanked as I got in.

"No problem, right gossip time!" I exclaimed as I started driving. This is gonna be a fun ride!

**A/N: Yeah that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it and I promise I'll try and update more for ya! Thanks for reading and pleas review! ;) **


End file.
